


Real Name

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Femslash, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, LuciSev, Moaning the wrong name, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Smut, Tribadism, all aboard the sin train, choo choo, referenced Lucina/Severa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Selena opens up to Camilla in ways beyond anything her liege ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Three loud, impatient knocks are heard outside the oversized doors of Camilla’s bedchamber.

“Lady Camilla?” Selena’s agitated voice calls from the other side.

“Lady Camilla, if you’re in there, I’d like to speak with you.”

Camilla chuckles at her impish retainer’s impatience. Normally, calling for a royal so boldly at this late hour - and at such a loud volume, no less - would be good reason for punishment. But Camilla has accepted, and been used to Selena’s… _unconventional_ ways for a long time now.

She walks over to the doors, and opens them to find her retainer, still wearing her mercenary’s day uniform. She greets her with a warm, characteristic smile.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, darling?” she murmurs, controlling her tone.

“Like I _said_ …I want to talk to you,” Selena snaps, then crosses her arms and averts her gaze, blushing at the sudden realization that she probably sounded rude again.

“I-if that’s alright.”

Camilla giggles affectionately, side-stepping to make room.

“Of course, dear. Come on in.”

She closes the door behind her.

* * *

 

“Now then,” Camilla begins, crossing one leg over another as she sits on the edge of her bed.

“What can I do for you, sweet Selena?”

Selena clears her throat, arms still crossed. She wears her ever-present irked expression, but her reddened cheeks give away her nervousness.

“You like me, don’t you, Lady Camilla?” she inquires, straight to the point, not bothering with small talk or opening speeches.

“Oh? What’s this all of a sudden?” Camilla wonders, her head slightly tilting to the side.

“ _Well?_ Do you?” Selena insists, her face serious and her eyes focused straight on her liege’s.

Camilla’s playful smile suddenly fades.

“Of course I do, darling. You know that.” She offers her hands in front of herself, and Selena hesitantly steps forward to take them in her own.

“I _adore_ you. You’re my strong, lovely warrior.” She pauses, her brow furrowing quizzically.

“I would be absolutely lost without you.”

“Well…you _say_ that. You’re always saying that. Always going on about how cute and lovely I am.”

“And I mean every word.”

“You think every girl is cute and lovely.”

Camilla giggles at the silliness of the words.

“That doesn’t make it any less true. Besides, I’ll have you know that I think you’re _especially_ lovely. And-“

“Then why haven’t you made a move on me?!”

Camilla’s eyebrows raise at her retainer’s sudden outburst. Many things she may have expected, but that was not one of them.

Selena exhales, relaxing her grip on Camilla’s hands, which, she just noticed, had been far too strong. She gathers her thoughts before expressing them.

“I’ve seen you…Flirting. With other girls. Brushing up on them, talking to them all sweetly, and then disappearing with them to who knows where.”

She averts her gaze.

“And…I’ve been with you almost all the time for so long, and you haven’t even…done anything.”

Camilla almost feels her heart twist watching the distressed expression on Selena’s face.

“So I thought…Maybe you don’t find me attractive. Or you just don’t like me that much.”  
 

Camilla stands, releasing one of Selena’s hands and cupping her cheek instead.

“Oh, Selena…My sweet, sweet girl,” she coos, looking into Selena’s eyes with a piercing gaze.

“I had no idea you felt that way. It is true that I haven’t…courted you, in the way that I have other women. But that’s only because I’m so careful around you. I cherish you so much, as my precious retainer and friend…I would be devastated if I were to jeopardize our relationship because of something like that. You’re far too important.”

Camilla’s words resonate deep within Selena, and she has to fight the tears that threaten to form at the corners of her eyes.

“Don’t, even for a moment, think that I don’t find you attractive, or am not fond of you. Because I do, and I am. More so than perhaps you’ll ever know.”

Selena sniffles, wiping the corner of her eye with the back of her free hand.

“Really?”

“Yes. Really.”

“S-so…you do want me, then?”

Camilla smiles.

“I have since the first time I laid eyes on you. And I can prove it to you, too.”

It is then that Camilla cups Selena’s chin gently, and pulls it towards herself, pressing their lips together.

She had intended it to be brief, merely an unspoken statement. When she’s about to pull away, Selena holds her lips, and her arms come up to encircle Camilla's neck.

Satisfied and smiling into Selena’s lips, Camilla deepens their kiss, one hand grasping one of the red pigtails to keep her in place.

Selena moans, intoxicated by Camilla and the lavender scent that emanates all about her. She parts her lips, allowing Camilla’s tongue to come between them and brush against her own, to encircle it, to claim it. And her yearning only makes Camilla’s desire greater - her movements hungrier.

When they pull away for air, Selena inhales sharply. She’d almost forgotten that she needed to breathe. Camilla’s violet eyes are intense and darkened with longing when she abruptly spins them around, and pushes Selena onto her bed.

Selena allows herself to fall, spreading her knees for Camilla to crawl between them, but suddenly becomes self conscious.

“W-wait, Lady Camilla. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean - here? Now?”

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything, darling. Are you?”

Selena blushes.

“Y-yes. I’m sure. Please, just…kiss me more,” she pleads, not wasting another second in pulling Camilla’s face to her own and kissing her again. Camilla's lips are a drug - once she'd had a taste, she couldn't stop.

They make out incessantly, their mouths ravid and hungry and desperate. Camilla moves herself up and down, grinding their bodies together, and making sure her thigh is pushing up against Selena’s groin.

 _Gods_ , Selena thinks. She’d spent hours daydreaming about kissing Camilla; many of which when she should have been focusing on her training, or on cutting an enemy down. But reality far surpassed her daydreams.

Camilla makes a mess of Selena’s mouth, sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip each time before releasing and capturing it with her own again. Every little moan the girl makes into her lips makes her hungrier.

She kisses the side of Selena’s lip, down her jawline, her neck. She stops there, planting kiss after kiss on her cute retainer’s neck, reveling in the mewls she receives in return. She lets her tongue run over the skin; her teeth to take it between them for her to suck. Selena shuts her eyes tight, holding Camilla against her.

“L-Lady Camilla…you’re going to- _ah-_ to leave marks on me.”

“That’s exactly what I intend to do, pretty girl,” she says before letting her mouth come down and thoroughly suck on a particularly sensitive spot, then releasing it with a _pop_ sound. She grins when the pale skin becomes blemished there in red and violet.

“Wh-what if others see them?!”

“Let them. Let them know that you’re mine. Mine alone and nobody else’s.”

Camilla pulls away from Selena’s neck to claim her lips again.

“Got it? You are mine,” she repeats, her powerful gaze boring into Selena’s eyes, demanding an answer.

“I am. I-I’m yours, Lady Camilla.”

“That’s a good girl,” Camilla says, smiling, before sitting up and pulling Selena with her.

“Let’s get you out of these meddlesome clothes, shall we?”

Selena nods, helping Camilla with the surprisingly complicated task of stripping her of her uniform. Their hands get to work, removing her shield, her belt, her chest armor, her boots, her skirt, and finally her leggings. Camilla takes a moment to appreciate her retainer like that - on her bed, only in her underwear.

“My,” she muses, her eyes shamelessly scanning Selena’s body.

“Aren’t you breathtaking.”

Selena blushes, unable to hide the smile that forms on her lips.

“I am?”

“You are. Just gorgeous. Now, come over here and help me out of my clothes, too.” Selena doesn’t think she’s ever been so eager to fulfill a command.

For the great job that Camilla’s armor does at making her look seductively beautiful, the same can’t be said for its practicality. The damn thing is even more complicated to remove than it looks.

But that thought, along with all others, vanishes when Selena takes into view a semi-naked Camilla. She wears nothing now but black-and-violet under garments, woven with intricate lace patterns. Camilla’s generous bust is even more enticing in the bra.

 _Gods_. Selena quite literally loses her breath.

“Lady Camilla…ugh, you. You’re so-“

Camilla grins at her.

“Less talking, darling…more touching.” She takes Selena’s hand, and brings it to her breast.

Selena bites her lip, squeezing the perfect mound of skin in her hand. It’s soft, so soft. Even better than she’d imagined. Her other hand comes up to give the other breast the same treatment, and Camilla lets out an _mmm_ before taking Selena’s much smaller breasts in her own.

Both women knead and massage each other’s breasts, soft moans hushed gasps escaping their lips.

“Oh, Selena…I’ve spent far too long longing for your touch,” Camilla mutters, grasping Selena’s breasts harder, allowing her nails to dig into the skin.

Then, she leans forward to reach behind Selena, smirking as she does, and unclasps her bra, exposing her breasts to the chilly night air. Selena shivers, her skin becoming covered in goosebumps, and her nipples hardening.

“Mm. Lovely.”

“Y-you like them?” Selena asks, eager.

“They’re perfect.” Camilla hoists them up once, twice, then pushes Selena back down to the bed, and captures a nipple between her lips.

_Ah! -_

She doesn’t hesitate - her tongue swirls around the hyper-sensitive skin, drawing invisible circles as her lips occasionally close tightly around it. Selena gasps, her fingers tangling in Camilla’s lilac hair.

“L-lady Camilla…that feels- so good,” she breathes, the sensation sending waves of pleasure to course through her veins.

Her reaction encourages Camilla, who sucks well on that one breast as her hand cups the other again. Selena’s eyes close and for the moment and loses herself to the electrifying feeling of Camilla’s hand and mouth on her.

Camilla moves her mouth to the other breast, giving to it the same attention that she’d just given the other one; only this time she sucks harder, pulling more skin into her mouth before releasing it hard. Selena quivers, her heavy breaths creating a beautiful rise-and-fall motion to her chest. 

“Gods, _yes,_ Lady Camilla, suck on my tits - a- _ah_ , fuck,” Selena blurts out, her brain hardly managing enough cognition to speak.

Camilla looks up at her, her lips doing _that_ sly smile.

“Well, listen to you…I didn’t know my cute little retainer had it in her to say such dirty things,” she teases, provocative.

“You just. Make me feel so good.”

“I haven’t even gotten started, my sweet.”

Selena’s heart skips a beat as Camilla’s lips come back down to kiss all over her breasts, then begin to form a line of kisses down her abdomen. She shivers, feeling every little touch of Camilla’s luscious lips between her legs.

Camilla continues showering her in kisses, now placing them along her inner thigh - causing her to shiver even more with sheer anticipation. Her gaze shifts to look at Selena’s face when her lips smooth into a thin line, and two of her fingers run over the fabric of Selena’s panties. Gods, they’re practically soaked through.

“My, my…Could it be that you’re wet for me, Selena dear?” she purrs. Selena needs to fight the urge to clamp her thighs together.

“Y-yes,” she murmurs, her voice practically drowned out by her heavy breaths.

“Tell me. Tell me how wet you are,” Camilla coaxes, wanting, needing to hear the words from the mouth of her retainer - her strong warrior, whom she now sees is good at more than just cutting people down and looking great doing so.

“Ugh, I’m so _wet_ for you, Lady Camilla! I need you to touch me!” Selena blurts out, her desperation getting the best of her.

“Mm, very well then…I’ll see what I can do for you.”

Camilla runs her fingers along Selena’s panties a few more times, just to make her want it more. Then, she pulls the fabric to the side, and her tongue tentatively traces a long line down her slit.

Selena _gasps_ , a tremor overtaking her body.

“Look how you quiver for me…you want this so badly, don’t you?”

“Y-yes. I need it. I need it so ba- _hahh-_ fuck!” Selena’s decadencies are cut short when the feeling of Camilla’s tongue pressing against her clit paralyzes her. Camilla has totally shoved her panties aside and is now eating her out proper, her tongue running along her folds, applying delicious pressure with each stroke.

“Oh yes… _oh_ _yes_ ,” Selena cries, her hand grabbing a fistful of Camilla’s hair and her hips thrusting into her mouth.

Camilla’s expert tongue makes Selena feel things she never thought she could feel before. Touching herself and imagining getting eaten out was one thing. But the real thing - the very _raw_ feeling of Camilla’s tongue running along and pushing into her clit was other-worldly.

Deciding she’s going to need more space, Camilla pulls her lips away so she can grab Selena’s panties, pull them down her slim legs, and cast them to the side. When she’s done, Selena’s got her thighs nice and spread out for her, and a finger between her teeth. She looks simply divine.

Camilla licks her lips, placing her hand on Selena’s navel and encircling her clit with her thumb.

“Mmm, look at you…you’ve got your legs wide open for me. What a wanton girl you are. I wonder how many boys you let see this pretty sight.”

Selena’s expression suddenly turns exasperated.

“What?? N-none! I swear, nobody’s ever- _ah,_ gods!”

Camilla’s thumb presses against her clit harder, tracing on it tiny, precise circles.

“Oh? Do you mean that?”

“Yes! N-nobody’s ever touched me like this before,” she hardly manages, almost unable to form words when she’s so overcome with pleasure.

Camilla moves her hand away abruptly, crawling closer to Selena and extending a hand out to her.

“Come here.”

Selena takes her hand, unsure what to expect. Camilla yanks her toward herself with almost enough force to draw pain, and claims Selena’s lips again. She lets her tongue slip into her mouth, letting Selena taste herself in her lips.

Then she pulls away just as suddenly as she’d kissed her, and spins Selena’s around so her back is facing her. Her hand pushes her back forward.

“Bend over. On your knees.”

Selena quickly obeys, moving to all fours so that her plump ass is in the air. She spreads her knees, revealing the pretty sight of her dripping cunt to Camilla.

Camilla bites her lip hard, the temptation almost too great to resist.

“Good girl…You look so beautiful like that,” she coos, her voice soft and sweet. Then, as if to contrast it completely, her hand comes down to smack Selena’s cheek.

 _“Hah!”_ Selena gasps, her legs twitching. Camilla’s hands then grab both cheeks, squeezing them tight.

“You like that. Don’t you.”

“Y-yes…I love it, Lady Camilla, p-please spank me aga- ah, _fuck!_ ”

Camilla smacks her again, hard enough to leave a red mark on the pale skin.

“Hmm…This is a surprise indeed. I never imagined you had this side to you, my darling Selena.”

Camilla’s fingers run over Selena’s slit again, her wetness making the contact slippery. She grins when Selena backs her hips up against the touch, seeking more of it.

“Lady Camilla, you- _ah,_ don’t tease me like that.”

“Oh? But why not? You look so nice, squirming like that,” Camilla argues, fully intending to drive Selena crazy.

“If you want more…you’re going to have to ask. Nicely.”

Selena grunts, knowing that she has no other choice if she’s going to get the release she craves.

“Gods, _fuck me_ , Lady Camilla! Please!”

Camilla slowly, slowly, inserts one finger inside Selena. Her walls accommodate it easily, and Camilla bites her lip. Her cunt is so warm, so wet, so tight.

“Fuck you? You mean…like this?” She moves her finger in and out, tantalizingly slow, curling it ever so slightly.

“No- I mean, _yes,_ just. Faster. Harder. Please,” she pleads, her hip moving in accordance with Camilla’s finger, trying to feel more of it.

“Then give yourself to me. Tell me you’re mine. Beg me to fuck you.”

The tone of Camilla’s voice is dark. She’s always been quite possessive of the people close to her, but something about Selena intensifies that urge to an extent she never imagined was possible. She wants Selena to submit to her completely, in a sense beyond that of being her faithful retainer.

“I-I’m yours, Lady Camilla! All yours! My body is all yours, p-please just fuck me! Please!” she begs, her arousal and need for release becoming almost painful.

“Mmm…Good girl,” Camilla purrs, Selena’s lewd words hitting her right between her legs.

Slowly, she pushes another finger inside Selena. She feels her tight walls constricting them, and bites her lip again. Now she’s the one who wants to fuck her badly.

Selena moans, pushing her hip into Camilla.

“Please…”

Camilla smiles, pushing her fingers all the way inside Selena, curling them as they reach the deepest spot, touching right where it feels best.

“Aw, Selena, you’re so tight. I’m going to fuck you until you scream.”

With that, she begins pumping her fingers in and out, hard, curling them as they go in. Selena’s hips gyrate, seeking to match their rhythm until she’s moving at just the right times.

Everything escapes her at that moment. Nothing exists, nothing save for Camilla and her fingers inside her cunt. She fucks Camilla’s hand, telling her yes, _yes,_ there, faster, harder.

Complying with her breathless demands, Camilla’s fingers pick up their pace, her other hand holding fast onto Selena’s hip for support.

“Yes, yes, _YES,_ Lady Camilla- fuck me hard, oh _gods-!”_ she can’t speak anymore, the sensory overload too great. All she can do is moan and gasp and her pleasure, and keep riding Camilla’s fingers, getting herself closer and closer to release.

Camilla lets out her own moans, the satisfaction of seeing her sassy Selena become a moaning, gasping mess for her - on all fours, no less - is just too great not to.

“Lady Camilla, I can’t - I think I’m gonna-“

She doesn’t finish the sentence.

“Come for me, my darling Selena. Come for me like the little slut you are.”

Those words, along with the frantic pace of Camilla’s fingers fucking her, are what do it. Selena shoves her hip hard into Camilla, her cheek pressing down on the mattress as she screams and mewls and whimpers, riding out her climax to the very last brim.

Once the tremors and quivers of her after glow have subsided, Camilla withdraws her fingers, promptly bringing them to her lips and sucking them clean, one by one. Selena collapses on the mattress, biting into her knuckle, as if to help snap herself back to reality.

“Darling…You are perfect,” Camilla says, out of Selena’s line of sight.

Selena blushes, turning around and sitting up on her knees. Camilla giggles at the sight of her. Her pigtails are a mess, and her face is thoroughly flushed.

_The sexed-up look suits her._

“Perfect?” Selena echoes, breathless. Camilla nods, cupping her chin.

“Absolutely perfect.”

Camilla leans in and kisses her, this time much more slow and gentle. Her tongue slips languidly into Selena’s mouth, allowing her to taste her orgasm. Selena whimpers, her hand cupping Camilla’s face.

When they pull away, she finds Selena staring at her quizzically, as if asking what’s next. Camilla reaches behind her, curving her back just right to make sure her chest is at the most flattering angle. She unclasps her bra, letting it fall down her arms and to the side.

Selena eyes widen in utter adoration.

“Lady Camilla…gods, you. You’re beautiful,” she admires, knowing that such words are the understatement of the century. Camilla is not just beautiful - she is the most breathtaking woman Selena has ever laid eyes upon.

“I hope you know I’m not done with you, darling…” Camilla begins, pulling her panties down, and bending her knees to remove them.

“You got me so worked up, making such pretty sounds and uttering such dirty words.” Selena blushes again, slightly embarrassed, yet feeling her arousal build up all over again.

“Well _that’s_ good. Because. Because I-“ she stammers.

“Well?”

  
“I want more. More of you.”

Camilla chuckles, crawling toward Selena and hugging her body against her own, sighing deeply when their breasts push together.

“Your wish is my command, my sweet.”

Their mouths meet again, their fervor still very much alight; but this time there is the added intensity of their naked bodies grinding against each other.

Selena’s hands clutch desperately to Camilla’s shoulders and neck, her tongue clashing hard against Camilla’s.

Camilla giggles into their kiss, taking the chance to tease when they pull away for air.

“You just came so hard, yet you’re already yearning for more? You’re even more of a naughty girl than I thought.”

“Y-yeah... It’s. Hard to contain myself around you.”

“No need to contain yourself, darling Selena.”

Camilla suddenly pushes Selena down, earning from her the cutest yelp. She crawls forward, placing herself between Selena’s legs.

“Wrap your legs around me darling - yes, just like that.”

She grabs both of Selena’s wrists, and pins them down on either side of her. Then, when their positioning is right, she moves her hips slowly, moaning luridly when their clits touch.

“Gods, Selena…My darling, Selena,” she breathes, the wetness of their cunts making for perfect contact.

“Severa.”

Camilla looks down, confused.

“Pardon?”

“M-my real name…It’s Severa. I want to hear you say it.”

A bright smile opens up on Camilla’s lips. Her beloved retainer had given herself to her tonight, but this was an unexpected gift. She sighs deeply, both from happiness and arousal.

“Severa. My sweet girl. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Severa bites her lip, anticipating what’s coming.

“Please.”

Camilla holds her down, hands gripping her wrists hard enough to bruise, as she begins to move her hips, grinding their clits together.

Both women moan, this new sensation hitting them like thunder in a storm. The slickness of their combined wetness adds perfectly to the pressure Camilla applies, resulting in a sensation so exquisite, it makes them forget they ever felt anything else.

“Oh - gods- Severa- you- feel- so fucking good-“ Camilla utters between thrusts, grinding her cunt increasingly hard against Severa’s.

Severa is completely enthralled, not only by the pleasure beginning in her pussy and spreading throughout her entire body like a jolt of electricity; but also by how absolutely ravishing Camilla looks, grinding on top of her like that and making those sinful faces. It makes her wish no one else could ever see anything like it. That the sight belong to her and only her.

Her moans encourage Camilla to go faster, her hips pushing into Severa’s in quick, pulse-like movements, their clits rubbing against each other at just the right spots. Severa’s hips instinctively thrust into Camilla’s, increasing the pressure.

“Severa. Severa. _Severa._ ”

“Lady Camilla- oh, gods, _fuck!”_

“ _Severa!”_

A cacophony of gasps and wails of bliss fill the large room as both women reach their peak, their orgasms pouring out and combining in a slick mess.

* * *

 

Camilla collapses onto Severa, burying her face in her neck as both of them take a long moment to revel in their daze. Their breaths are hard, and both of their bodies are damp with sweat.

“Darling…why didn’t you…tell me sooner? About your name,” Camilla wonders, leaving good space between her words so her breath can return to her.

“It's. It's complicated. I couldn't let anyone know. Not even you. But I…I had to hear you say it,” she answers, her voice too, heavy with exhaustion.

Camilla leans up, balancing her weight on her elbows to press a kiss to Severa’s brow.

“Your secret is safe with me, my sweet.”

Severa smiles, and it’s the most genuine smile she’s shown anyone in years. Perhaps the first one of its kind since she came to this land.

She falls asleep in Camilla’s arms, where she feels safe, and carefree, and at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe i wrote this in one sitting? One Sitting y'all. i can't even believe. what can i say, we're all sinners here ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> \- 
> 
> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the surprise of absolutely nobody, i went and added feelings to the porn. hope my using both of Selena's names wasn't confusing ;;;

“Lady Camilla! There you are!” 

Selena’s flighty voice awakens Camilla from her state of semi-sleep. She had been sitting under a large berry tree at the royal orchard, her back against its hefty trunk. With closed eyes, she’d been thinking about nothing in particular, enjoying the cool spring breeze. It was one of her favorite forms of stress relief; and yet, she had not done so in a long time.

Selena scrambles around the tree, looking down at her liege, who is dressed in a light spring dress as opposed to her usual armored garb.

“You shouldn’t disappear like that. Beruka’s been driving me nuts because she doesn’t know where you are,” the girl scolds, arms crossed.

Camilla chuckles, stretching her arms above her head. “You naughty girl. You interrupted my moment of relaxation.”

“O-oh,” Selena says, blushing. “I’m sorry. But you just ran off without telling us! I was worried about you, you know.” There is an uncharacteristic gentleness to her voice. Camilla finds it absolutely endearing.

“Oh, you really are a darling, aren’t you. Why don’t you sit with me for a while, then, dear Sel—…Severa.”

The last minute correction makes Selena’s heart skip a beat. It’s the first time Camilla has used her real name that since that night - they hadn’t had any real alone time since then. Evidently, neither of them were used to it.

“U-uh…Right. Sure,” Selena agrees, carefully sitting herself against the tree next to Camilla. Her cheeks are still flushed a deep red. In contrast to her tense nervousness, Camilla still seems perfectly relaxed.

They spend a few minutes in what was, to Selena, uncomfortable silence. She wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure what.  It felt like there were millions of thoughts running through her mind at the same time, in a frantic, jumbled mess of words.

“It’s, um. Been a while since you’ve come here,” she says finally, resorting to small talk. Camilla keeps her eyes on the horizon in front of her.

“I haven’t had much free time lately. I almost forget that this orchard exists, nowadays.” She runs a hand over the soft grass on the ground. “It was much more beautiful, in the past. When Father was himself.” She sighs wistfully, hardly noticing that she’s begun to frown.

Selena frowns too. “Yeah. I know how that feels.”

“Oh?”

“The land where I’m from. It used to be so colorful and vibrant. Flower fields and fruit trees of all kinds, everywhere. But almost everything was ravaged when... When a tragedy happened.” She decides that was the best way of putting it without giving too much away.

Camilla turns her head to look at her, her face suddenly colored with worry. “I’m sorry,” she says. “You left one land plagued by tragedy, only to come to another.”

Selena shakes her head dismissively. “It’s okay, really. I never paid much mind to it. Besides, I have you, Lady Camilla. And back then…I had someone to protect too,” Selena muses, avoiding Camilla’s gaze so as to hide her emotion — ever so characteristic.

“That’s what I’ve always focused on. My mission to protect someone I care about. I never really cared about any bad stuff going on around me, so long as that person was safe.”

Selena turns to face Camilla again when she feels a hand covering her own.

“Severa…my precious girl,” Camilla coos, looking Selena in the eye. “You’ve been through so much. You’ve fought so hard. If only there was something I could do for you.”

Selena blushes deeply, her gut telling her to look away — yet she finds herself paralyzed by Camilla’s gaze.

“You already do, Lady Camilla. You care about me, right? That’s…that’s all I need.”

Overcome by emotion, Camilla cups Selena’s chin, pulling her face towards herself and bringing her into a firm yet gentle kiss. Their lips hold each other for long moments before separating, then locking again.

When they finally pull away, Selena is smiling. “Thanks,” she says, flushed. “That felt nice.”

“There’s no need to thank me, darling. I do love kissing those pretty lips of yours,” Camilla responds.

“S-stop it, Lady Camilla. That’s embarrassing.”

“I know. You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

Selena huffed quietly, defeated. She can never win against her lady.

“Say…” Camilla begins. “This person you protected back at home. They were very important to you, yes?”

Selena nods. “Yeah. I’d do anything for her. Even if it cost me my life.”

Camilla’s expression sinks. “Oh.”

“I-I mean, I’d do the same for you, Lady Camilla! You know that, right? I swore it when I made my oath of service to you!” Selena quavers, the words leaving her lips far too quickly. “You…You know that, right?”

“Of course I do, my sweet,” Camilla reassures, forcing a smile. “I just had a moment of weakness.”

Selena raises her eyebrows. “You, having a moment of weakness in front of someone else? Pinch me, ‘cause I must be dreaming.”

Camilla smiles — that warm, tender smile that Selena has come to love. “I don’t mind showing my vulnerable side to you, dear Severa.”

"Good. I want you to trust me.”

“And I do.” Camilla pulls her into another kiss, this one chaste and brief. “I’ve lost a lot of people in my life, you see. I don’t want to lose any more. And I absolutely do not want to lose you.”

Selena feels her heart twist painfully inside her chest. Camilla’s words remind her, yet again, that eventually a day will come when their separation will be inevitable. When she returns to her home land. As is commonplace, she simply buries the thought in the back of her mind. Maybe that way it’ll disappear, and she won’t have to deal with it.

“You won’t lose me, Lady Camilla,” she declares. “Even if…Even if I have to go back one day. To where I'm from. I’ll still keep you in my heart. A-and I’ll do my best to visit as often as I can.”

Camilla’s eyes turn soft, their corners becoming filled with incoming tears. “Do you mean that?”

“I swear it on my life.”

This time, it is Selena who leans forward and kisses Camilla’s lips. One of her hands cups Camilla’s face while the other supports her weight on the ground. Camilla submits, parting her lips to let Selena’s tongue brush against hers. For the moment, she allows herself to bury her worries and fears underneath.

Before long, Selena shifts, one leg going over so that her knees are at Camilla’s sides. Camilla holds her at the waist as their kiss deepens, and Selena’s hands come up to clutch her lilac hair.

They sigh into each other’s mouths, reveling in the feeling of their bodies being so close. Selena is thankful that her liege is only wearing a light dress. It’s much easier to feel her that way. It makes her feel warm, safe, at peace - and she wants to get lost in it.

When Selena moves down to press kisses against Camilla’s jaw and neck, Camilla’s arms hold her shoulder, softly pulling her away.

“Severa,” she breathes. “Not here, darling. Not here.”

Selena curses herself inwardly. She’d completely forgotten that they were outdoors and in plain sight. It wasn’t as if the royal orchard was crawling with people, but the two of them were still master and liege. Being caught by anybody in such an intimate manner could have disastrous consequences.

She sighs in frustration, withdrawing her arms from Camilla’s neck, her hands brushing her twin tails back into place - or trying to.

“Sorry,” she murmurs. “I got carried away.”

Camilla shakes her head. “Don’t apologize. But I really must be going back. The sun will begin to set soon, and I’ve been gone for far too long.”

She stands, offering her hand to Selena once she does. Selena takes it, briefly amused by the fact that her lady is the one helping her stand, as opposed to the other way around. Once they’re at equal level, Camilla leans down to steal a quick kiss.

“Why don’t you come by my room tonight? Late, when the maids have gone to bed. We can finish our little rendezvous then.”

Selena nods with a shy smile, blushing for the nth time that afternoon.

They hold hands as they walk back to the castle, mostly in silence. And the entire time, Selena needs to put in her greatest effort to not think about the fact that sooner or later, she and Camilla will have to part ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severa faces some harsh realities before her liege. 
> 
> E rating remains, children.

* * *

Selena’s existence in Nohr changed significantly following those couple of days. She generally felt more relaxed, more at ease. Her newfound kinship with her liege had helped her to perceive the land as her home a bit more, even if it was temporary. She found herself relaxing more easily. Spending less time on guard.

Yet, by contrast, a new seed of conflict had planted itself in her subconscious, and its vines were slowly making their way to her waking thoughts as time went by. It was as if her body had loosened up, but her mind stayed wrapped up by…something. She tried not to think about it, because it would just bring her unnecessary stress.

But sometimes it was inevitable. The thoughts came to her when she laid in bed during sleepless nights. When she was out on patrol, bored and alone. She missed home. She thought about her mother. She wondered if her friends were doing alright. Ylisse was theoretically at peace, but she’d grown accustomed to never expecting peace to last long anymore.

And most of all, she thought of Lucina. She thought of her so much.

Sometimes it came with worry. Lucina was so reckless, always throwing herself in danger in order to protect others. It had never really sunk in for her that she was the future Exalt and therefore needed to look out for herself first and foremost.

Other times it came with nostalgic fondness. She missed the conversations they’d have in the fields together, after combat practice, or whilst tending to the horses. Lucina had always treated her as an equal, despite technically being her liege, and objectively of a much higher station and social sanding. She missed her smile. Her voice. She missed everything.

Those were the sort of thoughts that would inevitably be accompanied by a painful pang in the pit of her stomach. It was when that incessant feeling of guilt would come over her. She felt that she was betraying Lucina. By allowing herself to become emotionally wrapped up in her mission. By even entertaining the idea that she might have reservations about going back to her world. By sharing with Camilla things that she’d once sworn were for Lucina’s eyes alone.

When that thought crossed her mind, she gritted her teeth hard, and kicked a pebble on the ground in front of her with enough force to cause the end of her toes to hurt, despite them covered by her sturdy boots.

She cursed herself. She felt so utterly weak. It was just like her, after all. She wasn’t capable of carrying out a mission without maintaining composure. Without falling to the allure of someone like Camilla. Someone who offered her comfort, and reassurance, and affection. Someone beautiful, inside and out. Someone, someone…

With a grunt, she wiped the tear that had begun making its way down her cheek. She had something she needed to concentrate on now, something serious. She could save the self-loathing for later.

That night, as Selena is in her quarters preparing to tuck in for the night, she thinks of going to see Camilla. She ponders telling her of these feelings. Perhaps laying her cards on the table would do her some good; at this point, she at least knows herself well enough to know that bottling up her anguish could and almost certainly would backfire. And Camilla was gentle. She was understanding. She would care.

Then something else crosses her mind. Who does she think she is, sitting there and considering burdening her liege, of all people, with her petty internal struggles? She knew that Camilla would be more than willing to hear her out, but for heaven’s sake, she was a grown woman. Was she really not capable of handling that much on her own, without crawling to Camilla with her tail between her legs?

She is angrily running a brush through one of her pigtails when the silence of the room is broken by the door opening. Beruka walks in, weapon and small a bag of what appears to be gold in her hands.

“Hello,” she greets, taciturn. Selena turns from facing the mirror to give her a halfhearted “hey” in return.

Beruka wordlessly places her things down, and strips out of her armor and into her sleepwear at first. Then, as she’s sitting on her bed looking over her journal,

“Lady Camilla is worried about you,” she says.

Selena pauses. “Were you with her just now?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

There’s a moment of silence. “Did she tell you she’s worried about me?” Selena asks.

Beruka hums something before responding. “Not directly. But she has commented on your…concerning state, recently. I believe it’s appropriate to conclude that she is worried.”

 _Of course,_ Selena says to herself. On top of everything, _I can’t even keep this shit to myself._

“Should…Should I go talk to her?” she asks, hesitantly. She knows that Beruka is hardly the best person to ask for advice regarding this sort of thing, but she’s the only one there. And Selena likes to believe that Beruka has come to know her well enough.

Nevertheless, Beruka shrugs. “If you wish.” She writes a few words in her journal, then adds, “I believe it could be beneficial to you both.”

Which is her way of saying yes, _you should go,_ Selena thinks. She sighs, running the brush a few more times through her hair, then puts it down on the vanity.

She makes her way to the door. “I’ll be back soon,” she says. Beruka hums in acknowledgement, and she closes the door on her way out.

 

* * *

 

Soon she’s knocking on the over-sized doors of Camilla’s bedchamber. She tries to go about it quietly — most of the castle inhabitants but be asleep as this hour.

“Lady Camilla,” she calls. “It’s me.”

In a matter of just a few seconds, one of the doors open. Camilla is, predictably, in her silk-woven lilac nightgown. The expression she wears is soft.

“Hello, my darling,” she greets. “Come in.”

“Thank you, Lady Camilla.”

Selena steps inside, and the princess shuts and locks the door behind her.

Camilla immediately takes Selena’s hand, and guides her to the edge of her bed. She sits down, and pats the space next to her so that Selena will follow. She does.

And, as is commonplace with her, Selena flushes, averting her gaze from Camilla’s. “I, er. I’m sorry to bother you at a late hour,” she says.

Camilla chuckles. “Come now, dear. I think we both know by now that you couldn’t possibly bother me.”

Selena can’t help but smile. “Heh. I guess so.” She clears her throat, trying to gather her thoughts. “So I, um. Beruka said you’ve been worried about me lately.”

Camilla hums, her expression turning a bit more serious. "Go on.”

“And…I guess. I guess I know I’ve been giving you reason to. As in. I just —” she’s stumbling over her words, and takes a breath before she continues. “I know I haven’t been at my best lately.”

“That depends on what constitutes ‘being at your best,’ my sweet,” Camilla responds. Selena blushes a deep red, even if Camilla uses the pet name all the time.

“But it’s plain to see that something has been on your mind lately,” the princess continues. “Would you like to tell me what it is?”

Selena’s lips press into a thin line, and she looks down at her hands in front of her. “I think so. It would probably help,” she says.

“I’m all ears, darling,” Camilla assures.

Selena takes a moment to consider her words. “I’ve just been thinking of home a lot, lately. I really miss it. And well…you remember how I told you I’ll have to go back there eventually, yeah?”

“I do,” Camilla says, a deep melancholy given away her voice.  
  
“Yeah…So it’s been hard to balance things in my mind. I love my homeland, and I miss it. But I’ve come to really love things about being here too. And, well…There’s you.” She decides that’s the best way she can put it.

“You…You mean a lot to me, Lady Camilla. I don’t know if I’ll be ready to say goodbye when the time comes,” Selena continues. “I don’t know if I want to say goodbye. I have people and things there that are important to me there, but you’re important to me too and I just—”, a pause, “I don’t know what to do.”

Camilla sighs deeply. Scarce are the times when she, too, seems to struggle with her words, but now seems to be one of them.

“I understand, Severa,” she says, with emphasis on her retainer’s true name. She places a hand over Severa’s. “I do. I know that those feelings are painful. And I understand that I’ve played a strong part in the conflict you’re facing. For that, I am sorry.”

“Don’t!” Severa interrupts her.

“Hm?”

“Don’t…don’t say you’re sorry. Don’t say that like you’re to blame for any of this. You’re not. You’ve…You’ve been such a blessing to me, Lady Camilla,” Severa says, this time looking straight into her liege’s eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done here if I didn’t have you.”

“You’re so good and kind. You’ve done so much for me. And I’m just a mess,” Severa admits. She can already feel the tears begin to prick at her eyes.

Camilla’s gentle hands come up to cup Severa’s face. “Severa,” she coos, voice like honey. “Severa, my darling. It breaks my heart when you’re so harsh to yourself. If you only you could see yourself as I see you.”

Severa sniffles, her hand moving to cover one of Camilla’s. “I’m sorry, Lady Camilla. I’m so weak. I wish I could be stronger so you wouldn’t have to concern yourself with me.”

Camilla shakes her hand, then gently pulls Severa to herself, letting the girl rest her head on her chest. She soothingly runs her fingers through her hair, and places a kiss to her temple. “Say no more, Severa. There’s nothing I wish for other than the ability to help you more,” she says.

Severa groans for a moment, then looks up to meet Camilla’s eyes. “You can,” she says. Camilla’s eyebrows go up slightly. _H_ _mm?_

“Kiss me?” Severa asks, giving in to her desires.

Whereas she would expect Camilla to indulge such a request without any hesitation, Camilla falters. “You’re sure?” she asks.

“Yes. I’m sure. I need it, Lady Camilla,” Severa pleads, clutching at the princess’ nightgown.

Camilla smiles then. “Then I couldn’t possibly say no to you, darling.”

She leans in, taking Severa’s lips with her own. The girl responds in earnest, letting a little sound of _mmph—_ escape her as she melts into the kiss. Camilla’s lips are as good as ever. Plump, soft. She doesn’t think she’ll ever tire of them.

Their lips open and close around each other, slowly, every moment being drawn out as much as possible. It’s not long until their tongues meet too, running over each other in tentative swipes. Camilla’s kiss really is a drug. They never fail to help Severa forget about all of her worries, and feel absolutely high in the process.

Their kiss progresses quickly. All too soon it goes from something soft and tender, to a hot, impassioned affair, with teeth and nails and desperate moans and gasps.

Severa is the one who begins to strip them. Without warning, she pulls her lips away from Camilla’s with a wet popping sound, frantically reaching for the bottom of her nightgown and pulling it up and over her shoulders, letting the garment pool behind them on the bed.

It leaves Camilla naked save for her dark lace underwear. Severa works fast to strip herself semi-naked too, seeing her breasts free so that she can envelop Camilla in another deep kiss, groaning at the sensation of their breasts pressing against one another. Feeling Camilla’s pert nipples rubbing over hers feels heavenly, and absolutely erotic.

She mutters a muffled _fuck,_ when Camilla moves her thigh between Severa’s legs so that she can grind on it. She’s desperate, so desperate, all of her pent up emotions translating into absolute raw desire that only Camilla can satisfy. So she bites her lip hard, and grinds her cunt into Camilla’s thigh, letting out little mewls of pleasure when it pushes against her clit just right.

“Lady Camilla,” Severa calls, breathless, _“Fuck,_ Lady Camilla, strip me.”

She would normally expect a teasing comment from Camilla at that point; something to the effect of _hmm, naughty girl, so needy,_ but it doesn’t come. Camilla immediately shifts to take Selena’s underwear and quickly pull them off of her. She pulls her own off too, and the two of them become completely bare before the other.

Camilla pulls Severa towards herself again, likely not realizing how much she’s putting in. Severa helplessly submits her mouth to another of Camilla’s searing hot kisses, and this time it’s so much hotter because their naked bodies are grinding together, and she can feel her wetness smearing onto Camilla’s thigh. Some time ago it may have embarrassed her, but she’s past it by now. She just wants Camilla to take her to that peak so badly. She can’t think of anything else.

 _“Mmh—”_ Severa moans into Camilla’s mouth, the frustration beginning to overwhelm her. Grinding against Camilla feels so good, but it’s starting to not be enough. She needs more. She needs Camilla to fuck her.

“Lady— Camilla—,” she whimpers, desperation clear as day in her voice. “I want, I need—” she moans, “I need you to fuck me.”

Camilla smirks, biting hard into the soft skin of Severa’s neck. “Mm. Beg for it, then. If you want my fingers, earn them.”

Severa groans loud, shutting her eyes in frustration. “Lady Camilla, please. Please, please fuck me. I need it. I need it, please — _ah!_ Please fuck me—”

Camilla’s fingers reach down, quickly finding Selena’s needy clit. She smears her wetness all over, making sure Severa’s cunt is nice and ready for her.

“You’re so good, Severa. Such a good girl. I’ll give you what you want.”

With a lewd, wet sound, Camilla sinks one of her fingers into Severa’s eager cunt. The girl moans, shifting her hips towards her hand, as if to say _more, please, please give me more._

Camilla plays with her with that single finger for a bit. She kisses her hard as she pumps her cunt with one hand, and toys with her clit with another. Severa desperately clings to her, arms tightly wrapped around her neck.

When Camilla feels that she’s done enough teasing, she plunges another finger into Severa. Severa lets out a long, drawn out moan in response, and the sound of her adorable voice breaking like that is absolutely irresistible.

She knows what Severa likes by now. She pushes those two fingers in, curling the tips of them up once they reach as deep as they can. Her other hand toys with Severa’s clit, running over them in quick, precise circles.

All of it quickly makes her begin to see stars. Her breath quickens. Her heart races. It all feels so good, she’s in her Lady’s arms, and she’s fucking her, and, and—

“Lady Camilla, _fuck,_ I’m close!”

Camilla draws a long line through Severa’s neck with her tongue, then comes up to the tip of her ear and nibbles on it. “Mm? Do you like that, my sweet Severa? Are you going to come for me?

“Yes, yes, oh, _gods,”_

Camilla pumps her hard, fast, groaning as her fingers mercilessly pound into Severa,

“Oh gods, I’m c-coming— L-Luci, Lucina, Lucina, _LUCINA—!”_

 

* * *

 

Severa’s high lasts for a long time. Camilla holds her tightly as the girl clings to her, her entire body shaking and convulsing. At least a few minutes pass before Severa is able to gather herself well enough to form speech again.

“Lady Camilla,” she says, breathless, “That— that was incredible.”

Camilla smiles a bit. “I take it you are satisfied then, darling?”

Severa blushes. “Y-Yeah. I am. Thank you, Lady Camilla.” She places a brief kiss on her liege’s lips, and Camilla returns it.

The two women then lay back on Camilla’s soft bed, exhausted. Severa brings one arm to cover her eyes — the light emanating from the candles suddenly feeling like an annoyance.

A long moment of silence passes before Camilla speaks again. She turns her body so that she can properly face Severa.

“Severa…” she says. She waits until her retainer’s gaze meets hers so that she can continue.

“Who…Who is Lucina?”

Severa freezes.

 

* * *

 

By the time Severa is done explaining (or trying to), she is sobbing. Her face is red, and Camilla has had to fetch her two handkerchiefs from her vanity.

“I’m SO sorry, Lady Camilla,” Severa laments, blowing her nose into yet another piece of linen.

“I didn’t mean to. I swear I didn’t mean to. I just. I guess I can’t forget her after all. And. I really do love her. But I love you too! Just. Differently. I don’t, I don’t—”

She sobs again. Camila lets out a _shhhhh_ , using another handkerchief to wipe more tears streaming down Severa’s face. “I understand, darling.”

“No, you don’t!” Severa bites. “You were making love to me and I said another woman’s name. That should be reason enough to execute me.”

Camilla almost wants to hit her then. How can she say that? Does she really think so little of herself? That she deserves harsh punishment for showing such understandable emotional fragility?

Yet, after just a second of pondering those questions, Camilla shakes her head, because in the past she had received punishment — both from herself and others — for the very same shortcomings.

But the last thing she would ever want would be for her darling retainer to experience the same fate. With a little bit of struggle, she pulls a naked Severa back into her arms. She rests her chin on the top of her head, and quietly hums the first soothing tune that comes into her head.

“Severa,” she coos, as gently as she can, “Severa, my darling. I’m not upset with you.”

Severa sniffles, wiping her nose. “You’re…not?”

“Of course not. You’ve mentioned before that there was a woman in your homeland to whom you vowed to dedicate yourself to. You told me very little, but I could easily tell that she was very important to you. I can read you like a book, my sweet.”

Severa remains silent. Camilla sighs. “So. I ask again, Severa. Who is Lucina? Was she the one you served, back in your homeland?”

Severa bites her bottom lip, tense. “Yes,” she answers.

“And you were very devoted to her?”

Severa nods.

“Hmm,” Camilla answers.

Severa groans, then buries her face in Camilla’s chest again, as if she could take refuge from her woes there. “She…She was everything to me. She’s the one I think the most about whenever the subject of home comes into my head. I—” she falters, “I can’t stop thinking of her. I can’t stop loving her. I just can’t.”

“I see,” Camilla says.

“But I love you too, Lady Camilla!” Severa explains. “I love you too. I really do. Just…In a different way? Gods, I don’t know!” She thrashes, and Camilla holds her tighter, letting out another soothing _shhh._

“I don’t know how to deal with this! I was never taught! And I’m so confused and I’m hurting you and I’m sure I would hurt her too, if she knew.” A long pause, then Severa laughs.

“What am I saying, though? I’m not even sure Lucina feels half as much for me as I do for her. I don’t know if she misses me. If she thinks of me. If she’ll be waiting for me if I go back. Hell, she could be married to Kjelle right now, totally unaware that I even exist anymore, for all I know!”

Camilla’s countenance furrows into one of pain. She draws Severa closer, because it’s the only gesture she knows to give in the moment. For the first time ever, she doesn’t know what words of comfort to provide.

Severa is silent for a long time in Camilla’s arms, then she apologizes. “I’m sorry, Lady Camilla,” she says. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you with all of this. I didn’t mean for any of this. I was only supposed to carry out this stupid mission and be done with it. I wasn’t—”

A soft kiss from Camilla’s lips to her forehead shushes her. “That’s enough, Severa. You needn’t apologize for anything. You haven’t burdened me. You haven’t hurt me.” She pulls Severa closer. “More than anything, I want you to be happy. So I’m glad you told this to me, darling.”

Severa gives a low mewl of acknowledgment.

“I understand that you cannot ever forget your home. Or the people there. I understand that you cannot stop loving Lucina.”

Severa’s chest tightens.

“But as your liege, and as someone who loves you, truly, I wish nothing more than to help you come to term with those emotions. Your smile lights up my world, Severa.”

No amount of steeling herself could’ve prepared Severa for hearing something like that. More tears pool down her flushed cheeks.

“Thank you, Lady Camilla. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, my sweet. Sleep, now. You’re tired. We can speak more of this tomorrow.”

Severa nods. She succumbs to the ache in her bones that has begging her to sleep for hours, and to the voice in her heart that tells her that, at least for now, all that she needs is to fall asleep in her beloved liege’s protecting arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter faltered a bit from what I usually write, so I welcome any and all feedback.
> 
> thank you reading and sticking with me ❤
> 
> -
> 
> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
